


After the Dust Settles

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Snufkin and Moominmamma go out on adventures, There is some blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: What was supposed to be a harmless day of gathering herbs turns life threatening when Snufkin loses his foothold on the edge of a cliff...





	After the Dust Settles

The last few rocks, large and small alike, bounded down the hill, their sounds echoing in the air. Dust swirled in the air like plumes of smoke. Panting heavily, Snufkin gripped tightly to Moominmamma’s paw as he dangled over the cliff’s edge.

“Moominmamma, are you alright?” Snufkin called up. A large rock had slammed into his ankle during the slide, and he wasn’t too sure if he could climb back over. However, Mamma didn’t respond. Instead she grunted as she began to pull up. Snufkin was a bit shocked at the strength she had in her upper body, because he knew that he was not light weighted by any means, especially thanks to the past few weeks with all the food she had been giving him. With his good foot, he helped to kick his way over the top of the edge, rolling to the side as far away as he could get. Moominmamma was wheezing heavily, grasping at her chest. “I’m so sorry Mamma,” he whispered, dust thick in his mouth.

She held up her paw to wave off his apology. Once she had regained her breath, she crawled to his side.

“Are you alright, dear?” She panted, reaching for his face, checking for any sign of head injuries.

“Are you?”

“Yes, I think that stretch actually helped my back realign itself. Oh Snufkin, your leg!” Moominmamma gently grabbed his leg, causing Snufkin to wince. She pushed back his leg. The cut wasn’t deep she concluded, but it was bleeding rather heavily. She pulled out a clean kerchief from her black bag and began to wrap it around the cut. “We might need to make a splint. The ankle is either bruised or fractured. Hopefully not broken. Can you stand on it?”

“I can sadly guarantee that I cannot, Moominmamma.” Snufkin grimaced before trying to flash her a carefree smile. It didn’t quite work, but she patted him on the shoulder lovingly regardless. “Thankfully the day is still young and we’re not too terribly far from Moominhouse. We can make it back by nightfall I’d reckon.”

“I’d rather not try to have you travel all that distance. I can create bandages and splints no problem, but a cane is a bit of a stretch, and what’s worse is to have you hobble that distance.” Moominmamma said briskly. Her lower limp trembled. “Oh dear, to think that you went to all of this trouble because I wanted the herbs growing on the ledge.”

“Moominmamma, I am always more than eager to go on these short adventures with you, and goodness knows that without your cure-all herbs and Granny’s knowledge, we’d be up a creek without a paddle.” Snufkin quickly assured her, even being so bold as to pat her on the head. She gave him a tight hug.

“Oh dear me, I really thought I’d lost you this time Snufkin.” She whispered, gently patting him on the head, his hat probably buried by rocks below. That was a tomorrow problem, he supposed. She ran her fingers through his matted hair, brushing off tiny flecks of gravel. “Oh dear me, what would we have done without you? I’d have lost a wonderful adventure friend, and oh my stars, Moomintroll would absolutely have died I believe, if anything were to happen to you. He might hate me as it is.”

“You saved my life Mamma! And Moomin could never hate you.” Snufkin reassured, not quite certain how to react. Her emotions were rather strong and his leg hurt rather a lot. She gave him a kiss and went back to work.

In no time at all, Moominmamma had made Snufkin a splint, and had wrapped his leg up nicely in it. She had to change his bandage for his cut. She found some ointment in her bag to help stop the bleeding. It didn’t quite help with the pain, but Snufkin had, unfortunately, be been through worse.

It had happened so quickly, he recalled. She had mentioned the rare herbs she was looking for were right on the cliff’s edge, and Snufkin had spent his fair time climbing up cliffs and mountains, so he thought nothing of approaching to grab them. But the ground had not been stable, and before he had known it, he was tumbling down the side, about to roll off another cliff edge, that had massive sharp jagged rocks at the bottom waiting for him. Moominmamma had appeared and stopped his fall. He wasn’t sure how she had managed to get to him so quickly. As he looked closer, he saw scuff marks and small cuts all over her. He watched in horror as she ripped apart her lovely apron to tie around the outer layer of his bandage.

“Mamma, you can’t!”

“Hush dear, it’s to help stop the bleeding.”

She looked worn out, dark circles under her eyes, her beautiful fur covered in dust and crusted by blood from small scratches of her own and from tending to him. Looking up at the first cliff he had fallen from, he realized that she must have rolled down herself to get to him in time. Snufkin cursed himself for not paying closer attention to their surroundings, at the softness of the ground, at the loose shifting boulders. The ground they were on now seemed sturdy but he wasn’t too terribly sure. Their food and water supplies were up on the meadow not too far away, but with his injuries and her exhaustion, Snufkin wasn’t too certain how they’d make it up there.

And yet they did. With fierce determination, Moominmamma found a path easy enough for them to slowly trudge up, with the help of jagged walking sticks Snufkin spotted, and before he knew it they were back up, safely in the meadow.

Pain laced up and down his leg but he thankfully laid down in the bed of wild iris and poppies while Moominmamma fetched their water containers.

“Moominmamma, you’re quite astounding.” Snufkin grimaced. “You got us up the path back to safety, created excellent splints and bandages, though I’m terribly sorry about your apron.”

“Well I’m sorry about your hat, Snufkin dear, I think we’ll have to find it, or I can make a new one.”

“Hmmm. Both are viable options, though I’m not a fan of anything new.”

“I’ll use my oldest, most faded green material I can find.” Moominmamma promised, stretching down next to him. Her paw reached out and took his, interlocking their fingers. “You’re very much like a son to me, Snufkin.” She said, her voice oddly thick. “When I saw you tumble down, I—” She paused to recollect her feelings. She knew how Snufkin was about feelings, and she didn’t want to upset him or overwhelm him when his leg was so terribly injured. “—well. I surprised myself with how fast I moved.” She let out a kind of real, kind of forced dry chuckle and looked up at the clouds, Snufkin’s paw clenching hers tightly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good tumble down a hill.”

“Have you done so before, Mamma?”

“Indeed I have. I was running away.”

“From what?”

“Oh, I was rather in trouble with a police inspector for doing some ‘disrespectful things’.”

“Oh?” Snufkin’s voice had perked up immensely. “Such as what?”

“MAAAAMMMAAAAA!” Moomintroll’s voice cried out over the meadow. Moominmamma sat up to see the white speck of her son and the gray speck of her husband racing towards them, the later with a wheelbarrow. Mr. Hemulen followed behind, holding his purple skirt in his paws as he ran, Sniff and Snorkmaiden trailing behind them. It was no surprise to see Little My out racing Moomin, a tiny red bullet of fury headed straight for Snufkin and Moominmamma. Moominpappa was shouting her name over and over. “SNUUUUUFFFKIIIIINNNNNNN!” Came the more desperate cry from Moomin.

“Ah. I wondered if the rockslide would be noticed by anyone. Oh my, I believe we’ll have to put a pin in the conversation for later. Perhaps tonight or tomorrow.” Mamma winked at Snufkin. “I’m afraid our loved ones will be rather dramatic about this all. I must admit I want to get some stitches in to your leg. Would you be opposed to calling in a doctor?”

“Normally yes, but I think you need one too, though I’d like to argue that you’re the only valid doctor for this valley.” Snufkin huffed. He had to wipe away some tears that had beaded in the corner of his eyes. Being with Moominmamma could be so wonderful yet packed with so many emotions. “My, what an adventure we’ve had.”

“I apologize for any dramatics Moomintroll causes. He just loves you so.”

Snufkin opened his mouth to say the feeling was mutual but then closed it again, giving her a funny glance. She had been not so subtly hinting at Moomin’s feelings for Snufkin here lately, as if she were attempting to catch Snufkin admitting his own feelings. She was a wonderful cook, mother, wife, and adventurer, but she was terrible at match-making. Not that he didn’t love Moomintroll, he did. His blush seemed to satisfy her, and he’d grant her that. Perhaps it was time to confess to the silly troll who had tripped and fallen on his way over. But not today. Moomintroll was closing in now, sobbing at the sight of his two most beloved people. Little My was closer, and the creaking of the wheelbarrow filled the air and disturbed the singing birds.

“Let’s do this again, Mamma, minus the cliff antics. I’d love to hear more stories about your wild past.” Snufkin said as he sat up, wincing.

“I agree.” Mamma smiled before holding her arms out for Little My and Moominpappa, who had abandoned the wheelbarrow. Moomintroll appeared by Snufkin’s side and hugged him fiercely until Snufkin pleaded for mercy. Moomintroll kissed Mamma several times on the head before whirling around and planting a angry kiss on the top of Snufkin’s head.

“You’re both in so much trouble! Are you alright?” Moomintroll huffed, big tears building up. He was trying so very hard not to cry, but the tears keep threatening to slide down.

“Quite alright now, I must say.” Snufkin replied, rubbing at the kiss spot while Moominmamma staved off frantic kisses and hugs from Moominpappa. “Moominmamma saved my life, you see. She’s quite the wild card.” Snufkin winked at her. She smiled back.

“Snufkin was crying out for your help though I’m afraid, Moomintroll.” She smugly said.

Snufkin turned and gave her a look. Perhaps they would have more than one talk tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the amazing @sweesbees who sent me this prompt and a super adorable drawing. I think it became far more angsty than imagined however! 
> 
> Fun fact about yours truly, I have in fact fallen from a 30-50ft cliff before. I was stupidly standing on the edge, someone just warned me to not, I turned around to be like "yeah I know what i'm about son" and the dirt crumbled under me and down I fell. Thankfully it was just soft dirt and scratchy plants, and not rocks that I bounced off of. I did, however, have waist length hair at the time, and it took HOURS to get weeds and dirt out of my hair XD


End file.
